custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Demon (DarkStalker719)
Demon is the collective name for the inhabitants of the Abyss in the Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe. History Origins Most Demons began their lives as ordinary Rahi, Matoran, and Toa. During The Fall, many beings were trapped in the newly created Abyss, and became mutated by mutagenic seawater leaking into through cracks and tears in the Mata Nui Robot. Nocturnus and the remnants of the Blackfire Knights gathered their strength and began to gather the Demons into an army, crushing any who resisted with brutal force. The First Abyssal Invasion During the First Abyssal Invasion, most of the Demons were a part of Nocturnus' attempt to conquer the surface world and to enslave the Matoran. The Demons in the first waves of attack consisted of little more than mutated Matoran and Rahi. After the Demonic defeat, most surviving Demons returned to the Abyss to await their master's return. The First Era of Peace During the First Era of Peace, Syverr ad his scientists began perfecting new breeds of Demons, including the massive Abyssal Juggernauts, and the disciplined Abyssal Knights. Some 2,000 years into the First Era of Peace, the Demons also fought off a raiding party sent by the Barraki, who had been freed by The Fall. The Shadow War As the Shadow War raged on the surface, Syverr continued with his experiments, eventually fusing an Abyssal Knight to a armor and blades, dousing it with Pit mutagen, and bonding it to Nocturnus' soul, creating the first Abyssal Raveners and Deathrippers, unkillable horrors that were utterly loyal to Nocturnus. During this time, Syverr discovered that the Obelisk Nocturnus was entombed in could be broken if, when the Avatars were sufficiently weakened, the Obelisk was hit with a concentrated blast of Shadow energy. At the end of the Shadow War, Syverr was able to free Nocturnus, and renew the battle against the Avatars. The Second Abyssal Invasion During the Second Abyssal Invasion, the Demons were able to steadily push back the Avatars' forces, with the Abyssal Juggernauts proving their worth, and the Abyssal Raveners and Deathrippers laying waste to all in their path, even brutally killing the Avatar of Pride. As the Demons closed in on the last pockets of resistance, the Avatars of Life and Death combined their life forces to trap the Demonic armies in a pocket dimension, with only Xithax and a few other Demons escaping. Post-Abyssal War TBA Abilities and Traits Although the capabilities of individual Demons vary, depending on subspecies, most Demons share several characteristics. All Demons are somewhat resistant to elemental powers, although this only applies to the element itself; for example, a Demon is still harmed by a natural lightning bolt. Most Demons are resistant to poisons, and several types have poisonous bites. All Demons possessed incredible endurance, being able to march for days without rest. Most Demons relied on their instincts for combat, however, a notable few (Abyssal Knights and Abyssal Gatewatchers), were capable of thinking outside of their instincts, and creating effective combat tactics. They were capable of tricking opponents, and several Abyssal Gatewatchers were known for using mimicry to lure their opponents into traps. Known Demonic Subspecies * Abyssal Deathrippers * Abyssal Gatewatchers * Abyssal Impregnators * Abyssal Juggernauts * Abyssal Knights * Abyssal Raveners * Abyssal Siegecrawlers Known Demons * Cyinox-Status unknown * Nocturnus-Trapped in pocket dimension * Pyrofex-Trapped in pocket dimension * Syverr-Deceased * Xithax-Status unknown Social Structure and Interactions Demons are hierarchical, with each rank obeying that above it unquestioningly, and lording over those below it. Most Demonic ranks are determined by type, usually with more intelligent Demons at the very top. Though Demons rising up in rank is not unheard of, most Demons remain in the same rank for their entire life. Occasionally, certain Demons that show unusual intelligence or ferocity are enhanced to a more powerful form. Examples of this kind of mutations include Cyinox. Trivia * DarkStalker719 named the inhabitants of the Abyss Demons because he felt it fit thematically. See Also * Gallery:Demon Category:Demon (DarkStalker719) Category:Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe